


A Walk in the Park

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fawnlock, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets tricked into taking a walk and finds something he didn't know he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockstoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlockstoes).



> I really love Sherlockstoes (previously Bennylegs) blog and I wanted to give a little something for their birthday! I'm not used to writing these characters but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

 

 

 

 

This was the last time that John listened to Harry about nature hikes. It had been her idea to sign up with the group (completely forgetting to mention it was a singles event) and then failed to show. He had originally planned to slowly fade into the background, get a return cab, and forget this ever happened. 

Instead what _did_ happen was he felt pressured into attending and then had unfortunately become separated from the rest of the group and found himself in a part of the woods that was definitely not familiar. Wonderful. This was exactly how he planned to spend his Sunday afternoon. No. 

He sighed and looked up at the sun as he rubbed his knee. It had been acting up more lately and he was glad he had brought his hiking stick. It was a bit longer than his usual cane and it was supposed to be a very easy hike. That was if he had stayed a part of the group of course. As it happened he found himself going in a vaguely uphill direction and he turned around. That was definitely not the right way. As he had never gone downhill he assumed he was heading farther away from where he had started. 

Finally caving into the need for a bit of rest he settled on a rock and considered his options. He pulled out his phone, no signal of course, and tried to gather his strength to start again. He pulled out the small packet of fruit he had brought with him and started to eat it as he stared aimlessly off onto the distance. Soon he became eerily aware that he was staring at a bush only to blink and realize the bush was staring _back_. 

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and he clenched his walking stick as though it would offer some sort of protection. He tried to rationalize himself that though they were in the woods they were certainly not in the wild. The biggest thing that could be out here would be a stray dog or a squirrel. 

What came out of the bush was neither. It was a small thing, hind legs like a deer and a human shaped torso with patches of soft downy white fur. The head sported two pronged antlers nestled in dark black curls that made way to long furry ears and a delicately pointed face with a small brown nose.   
Embarrassed that he had felt threatened John settled the hiking stick by his side and offered a small smile. “Hello there…” 

The creature slowly crept closer a bit of fear warred with heavy curiosity on his face before he was standing right before John. His little nose twitched as he scented the air and he made a small bleating noise that seemed to come out as a question. 

Feeling a little foolish John looked down at the fruits and offered him one “Sorry about that. I’m a bit lost I’m afraid.” 

The faun turned its head to the side and looked puzzled before gently reaching forward and eating a fruit. It stared at him a moment longer before he cleaned his hand and started tugging on John’s coat. This time the bleat was far more insistent as he pulled John along. 

John hesitated for a moment but then followed. It wasn’t as though he had been doing very well on his own. If this little friend could help him home he would be thankful.   
A small walk later told him several things about the fawn. First he was very demanding, constantly looking back at John as he pulled him along and making irritated noises if he found his attention elsewhere. He was insatiably curious as whenever they stopped to rest and eat he would settle on John’s lap and poke and prod and peer curiously all about John’s person. Lastly when he led John to the road where he might hail a cab he made no move to leave him. In fact when John thanked him for his assistance and intended to say goodbye the faun looked disgruntled and nestled closer to John. Well then. 

_It wouldn’t be right to leave him out here alone_ John thought as he looked at the faun whose eyes were drooping and John somehow found himself setting his hiking stick aside to carry him in his arms. 

 

He hadn’t planned on this. But it would be nice to not be alone. He gently carried the sleeping faun into the cab with him and didn’t realize until he was nearly home that he had left his stick by the side of the road. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
